polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Finlandball
Republic of Finlandball |nativename = : Suomen tasavaltapallo : Republiken Finlandbollen |founded = December 6, 1917 |onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball |predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland |image = Suomi2.png |caption = Perkele... |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, calm, stronk as vodka. |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |type = Uralic |capital = Helsinkiball |affiliation = Arctic Councilball . Nordicball EUball |religion = Lutheran Atheism Islam Orthodoxy |friends = Denmarkball Icelandball Norwayball Swedenball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Germanyball Hungaryball USAball |enemies = Russiaball Vladimir Putin Donald Trump North Koreaball Formerly: Sovietball Flag stealer |likes = Hockey (PO-POIKA SAUNOOOO), Arto Saari, Vodka, beer, snipers (Simo Häyhä), kossu, silence, Angry Birds, Bomfunk MC's song "Freestyler", Nokia 3310, Ievan Polka, Darude-Sandstorm, hydraulic presses, My Summer Car, the song Vapaussoturin Valloituslaulu, saunas and tons of music in Finnish and English invading the world! Mainospöllö, SuperCell, Tango, Xtrullor, coffee, Marimekko, death metal |hates = Invaders, Alcohol taxes, Swedish sometimes, being thought of as Scandinavian, Patrick Star (He said my name while being hit by a bowling ball without a license) Vikings (Perkele, NO I am not of Viking heritage!), being called Swede/Germanic/Slav/Eastern European, being called Mongol (Finns are not related to Mongols!) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball |intospace = Yes, with Aaltoball! Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele |bork = perkele perkele/wat de fok wat de fok |food = COFFEE, Vodka, beer, mämmi, karelian pasty (karjalanpiirakka), cheese, chocolate, Salmiakki |status = Enjoying cöffee fuckings off. |reality = Republic of Finland |gender = Male}} Finlandball's usual catchphrase}} Finlandball, officially the Republic of Finlandball, is a myth and Patrick's favorite country a sovereign state and Nordic countryball located in Northern Europe. To the west he borders Swedenball, as well as Russiaball to the east and Norwayball to the North. The country is divided into 19 regions with an Autonomous Region, as well as his capital Helsinkiball. With a total area of 130,666 square miles, Finland ranks 65 in largest countries in the world by area, as well as number 8 in Europe. He maintains membership in EUball, as well as the Nordic Councilball. However, he has rejected any membership offers from NATOball and has decided to remain neutral. As the most drunk Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider his sister/wife Estoniaball as his best friend, since she sells him cheap alcohol. Another reason nobody likes Finland is because he never talks, preferring small talk and he seems unapproachable. His national day is December 6th. History Once an isolated land of Finnic tribes, decendants of west Siberia clay, practising Bear cult shamanism until the late 13th century. Possibly the end of Finlandball's happiness. Finlandball was then made a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when He became part of Russian Empireball. In 1917 he gained independence, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months one year later, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1939, he kicked Soviet Unionball's butt for attempting to Anschluss him during the Winter War, but was eventually pressured into giving up 10% of its clay to Sovietball by the war's end in 1940. A year later, the Continuation War broke out and Finlandball aligned itself with Nazi Germanyball during Operation Barbarossa and reclaimed its lost clay, but would see its clay lost once again in 1944 after it was once again pressured into surrendering to Sovietball due to there not being enough resources to continue the fight. Finlandball then fought Naziball in the Lapland War and payed war reparations to avoid occupation and retained his independence. Today, Finlandball still work as a drunken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russian or American nukes can destroy. Finlandball celebrated his 100th birthday on December 6th, 2017. Flag Colors The flag of Finland is a white banner with a blue Nordic cross Main Colors Of course like all Nordic countries, the cross symbolizes Christianity. Color-wise, some people say the white stands for the winter, while the blue stands for the many lakes and blue skies in Finland. Relations Friends * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend. Don't worry you can into Nordic when you can into perkele. * Denmarkball - Tanska on paska maa * Hungaryball - My brother who got lost in Europe and was great on your actual home. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. We both hated Russia, and we both fought him too. And, He is cool ball. * Yooperball - American child, got much sisu. Speaks like Canadians. Also much of his population is Finnish! * Kareliaball and Mari Elball - Brothers who live with Russiaball. I will liberate you very soon... * Uralball - my dad, he lives with my Russian brothers * Samiball - polar brother, some of him lives with me. * Norwayball - thanks for trying to give me the peak of Mount Halti, I absolutely love you. * Canadaball - Our North American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! * USAball - You love to drink, do you? At least you love to drink, some lame countries don't even know how to lift up a bottle! I like You!! * Germanyball - He helped fight me against vodka, but you were a Nazi though! anyway were fine with each other and you're not a Nazi now. Oh we both love drinking. * Kosovoball - My 10th president made an idea of Kosovo becoming a sovereign state, also when Kosovoball becamce independent Albanians in Finland's clay celebrated and expressed their gratitude to the Finnish Government and President Ahtisaari. Neutral * Swedenball - I was adopted by him. We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of him clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! * Mongoliaball - I'm sometimes considered to be you're ancestor but okay I kinda am (actually I'm not. We just both from Siberia) Enemies * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE. Never forget 1809 and 1939, but we of cools, for now (karjala takas!). ... WHY YOU DON'T LET MY BROTHERS FREE, AND ALSO, WHY YOU KILLED VEPSBALL, I WILL AVENGE THEIR DEATHS!!!! * North Koreaball - Is not to be of trustings perkele... REMOVE KIM FAMILY! * Cataloniaball - I would have put him jail if he didn't escape to Belgium. * Somaliaball - STOP INVADINGS MY CLAY!!! *Patrick - JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT HIT BY A BOWLING BALL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SCREAM MY NAME! YEAH, I KNOW FISH HAVE FINS, BUT CHOOSE ANOTHER FIN! * County of Portugalball - You stole my flag! Family Parents/Guardians * Uralball - Father * Kalmar Unionball - Adoptive Father * Russian Empireball - Second Adoptive Father Marriage * Estoniaball - Wife Siblings * Estoniaball - Sister * Hungaryball - Brother/Brother-in-law ** Szekelylandball - Nephew * Khanty-Mansiball - Brother * Komiball - Brother * Mari Elball - Brother * Mordoviaball - Brother * Nenetsball - Brother * Samiball - Brother * Vepsball - Brother * Udmurtiaball - Brother * Denmarkball - Adoptive Brother * Icelandball - Adoptive Brother * Norwayball - Adoptive Brother * Swedenball - Adoptive Brother ** Thailandball - Sister-in-law Children * Kareliaball - Daughter * Ålandball - Adoptive Daughter/Niece Gallery Artwork F5c21353351e1b00c9486f549de0e42787601d10r1-1059-1059v2 hq.jpg 44571b1af1436366a814015aa077ec84c46c9099 hq.jpg Finlandball with Rifle.png Countryballs.net–logo.png K9J6GDx.png XCAi0i2.png 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg Swedenball Alandball Finlandball.png OdT9g9o.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png Finland_with_a_reindeer.jpg aab.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png Winter_War.jpg Needs to be added (16).jpg Finland Properball.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png I surrender.png FinlandballSVG.svg Finland.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png GNseylU.png History of Europe.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Polandball_Planet.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Needs to be added (12).jpg Comics 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok WM91MfQ.png|credit from Hinadira Philippines big.png Y4VQVq1.png 8rPuX1D.png PGJBKqw.png OF DANSK PARTY.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Europe likes rotten things.png 89185312.png PtoVMYS.png Vykg1CW.png RDYo4cf.png BOBgOam.png RMumqpu.png Pizza Crisis.jpg Q4rAkF3.png Estoniaball can into Nordic.png %27gLIQoMV.png 8eYTbBu.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png 'yTpR19F.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png VJvvdb2.png Hospital_Massacre.png Finland Wife carrying contest..png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png VNxOeAC.png Baltics.png Oil Monies.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png 4HBQ5bA.png Scorched earth.png B5ORjfe.png 4m4iTgp.png Parenting.png 2G0l2Vj.png 5ePeOCz.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland silence.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'pBu0vaZ.png QHbIXUO.png 'uiiqIUK.png 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Mn0gWn6.png SuomiRuokaa.png Saudi Arabia Life.png Q4D0pUT.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg GJ3e4EU.png 'gmU6jfG.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland senpai.jpg 992qhyV.png KHM7u5W.png MczCjUI.png Eesti17 copy.png 0UrF2nI.png Estonia and finland.jpg CIRtBGA.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Food.png auQ84PZ.png Vo0XLbD.png 'zC2nCEV.png TYCRAOn.png KDj7zER.png All Alone.png Shark!!.png Alone.png The Real Horror.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Sadness Remover.png Snowball Fight.jpg Finland Dating.png Estonia Lives.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Bring the Fridge.png Eyepatches.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Happy Midsummer.png Just Lucky.png Racist Movement.png Danksdavil.png Were Brothers.jpg New Personality.png Hungarian Story.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Border Surgeon.png Personal Space.png Best Pizza.png Weak Point.png Reddit legitprivilege RussiasAdoptedFamily.png Finlandball.png Borkpocalipse 2 The Beginning.png SSv5YRO.png Science Safety Rule School Project, ft. EuropeanBalls (Made on- Sep. 6, 2018).jpeg|Made By: Areesh101 (P.S. Finland is Areesh’s #1 favorite country in the whole wide world. Gifs 173726 wojna-zimowa.gif }} zh:芬兰球 fi:Suomipallo fr:Finlandeballe pl:Finlandball es:Finlandiaball ru:Финляндия Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Vodka Removers Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Cross Category:Cold Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Baltic Sea Category:Arctic Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Category:Mongoloid Category:Finlandball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:Finnish Speaking countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:North Europe Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:Finno Ugric Category:Blue White Category:Chocolate Category:Caucasoid Category:Burger Lovers